Summer
by kedakai-kokoro
Summary: Judy Hopps sabía que este no sería su mejor día, pero al menos tenía la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para no dejarse caer.


**Los quiero a todos como los amables lectores que son y para los fans de la película** ** _Zootopia_** **aquí algo chico para comenzar el verano =D**

 **(** _Si en tu país aún no es verano, aun puedes leerlo, no te preocupes ;D_ **)**

 **Sin más que decir… ¡a leer!**

 ** _"Zootopia" pertenece a Walt Disney Animation Studios. La historia es mía._**

* * *

Judy Hopps sabía que este no sería su mejor día, pero al menos tenía la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para no dejarse caer.

Aunque la lucha por ignorar la ansiedad de su entrepierna era, ya de por sí, muy dolorosa.

Había llegado esa época del año que en que su temporada de apareamiento había empezado y se sentía a punto de explorar. Y solo había pasado unas horas desde que se sentó en su escritorio para terminar su último reporte del caso que ella y su mejor amigo Nick Wilde, ese astuto zorro, habían resuelto el día anterior.

Era una bendición que no tuvieran otros caso hoy en día, era más manejable el pretender que todo estaba bien cuando podías ocultar tu tormento bajo la mesa de escritorio, aunque le daba una ligera incomodad al sentirse inquieta y mover las patas de un lado al otro en su silla. Dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de que solo buscaba la mejor manera de frotarse contra el áspero asiento y fue allí cuando decidió que debería tomarse un momento lejos del teclado.

Se empujó lejos de la mesa y de su trabajo siendo terminando en la computadora de su escritorio y se recostó contra el respaldar del asiento y se restregó los ojos con fuerza, no iba a decir que eso ayuda a calmarla, y el sonido del reloj solo la desespero aún más.

Judy miro sus piernas cruzadas, haciendo una inconsciente presión en su area más necesitada y por un momento se planteó abrir sus piernas un poco y respirar. Pero primero ella se incorporó rápidamente, ansiosa e impaciente, sobre su silla y mira por el filo de la pared de su cubículo para comprobar que una vez más ella era una de los pocos de la fuerza policial en seguir con su trabajo a altas horas de la noche.

Alzo las orejas y pudo oír como otro de sus colegas se despedía de Clawhauser, capto como el amigable guepardo hacia una broma y después de una suave risa se hubo retirado, ya no casi no había nadie cerca de su cubículo, así que Judy volvió a tomar asiento y reconsidero sus opciones.

Aun no había terminado su trabajo, le quedaban algunas páginas más antes de cerrar el caso y mandarle el informe al Jefe Bogo para que mañana por la mañana no hubiera más reclamos por la tardanza de sus reportes, esas cosas empezaron cuando el señor Wilde se le ocurrió que tenían tiempo para una taza de café un lunes por la tarde antes de terminar su informe y por supuesto se olvidara de enviarlo. Era algo que Judy no podía permitir que sucediera de nuevo.

Pero pensó que se sentía demasiado inquieta para terminarlo e irse a casa, Judy pensó con un poco de desesperación, que si incluso terminaba su trabajo aquí el camino a casa sería tan largo y tedioso para una conejita en celo, estaría loca por regresar a la privacidad de su departamento y calmar la necesidad de su entrepierna de una vez por todas. Judy ya podía imaginarse de lo que sería capaz si terminaba en el último turno del tren, con toda esa gente pegada a su alrededor, en su mayoría machos que sin importar su especie.

Judy ya podía imaginarse el escenario, ignorando que los viajes en el tren a esta hora ya no eran una opción, y considerando, incluso antes de convencerse de esa opción, de que si se calmaba ahora y a _quí_ estaría más tranquila y terminaría su reporte impecablemente sin esa insoportable molestia entre sus piernas.

Fue suficiente para que Judy diera la espalda a su computador y con la luz de la pantalla en su espalda, bajara un poco parte de su uniforme junto con su ropa interior, dejando que su necesitada feminidad diera un respiro al fin.

Judy recorrió con las puntas de los dedos su feminidad con velocidad cautelosa y ansiosa, solo para asegurarse de que y recordarse de que no haría ruido y de que esto era una buena idea, antes de estremecerse al frotar los pliegues de su feminidad con energía.

Judy cubrió su boca con su pata libre y dejo que su derecha se hiciera cargo de la pesada ansiedad que ahora disfrutaba del suave y hosco contacto de sus dedos frotando sobre su clítoris y tentándole a que entraran en su interior.

Una cosa que ella no se hizo de rogar.

Judy gimiendo cuando sus dedos se metieron en su pequeña y caliente feminidad y su necesidad aumento, no había suficiente aire, no el suficiente frio que pudiera bajar el calor en su pecho y entre sus piernas.

Pronto Judy se dio cuenta de que esto era un terrible error, mientras sus dedos frotaban y penetraban como si no hubiera mañana, entendió que eso no sería suficiente.

Esta era la sensación de impotencia que sentía al no poder llegar más lejos, mientras reprimía sus gemidos sollozo por algo más grande y más fuerte que sus pequeño dedos, se empapaba con sus fluidos mientras rogaba internamente que llegara algún tipo de salvación.

Era terrible e injusto, recordar que era una pequeña coneja, en el punto máximo de su cordura y se preocupara más por su necesidad de un pene en su interior de que el hecho de que podría ser escuchada en este momento. Judy no podía recordar nada de eso.

Hasta que le llego el olor a zorro a su lado.

-Vaya zanahorias…

Judy reprimió un gemido de agonía y miedo al ver a su fiel compañero y mejor amigo, Nick Wilde parado al lado de su silla, mirando bastante entretenido como ella sollozaba y dejaba correr sus fluidos de entre sus dedos.

Nick la miro con un aire astuto, uno que Judy podría recordar cuando él encontraba algo que usar en su contra para conseguir lo que quería, ella sabía que toda esta escena que estaba armando le daría muchas más razones para extorsionarla una vez más apenas hubiera acabado de humillarse a sí misma.

Pero, Judy no podía, solo detenerse.

El hecho de saber que estaba siendo observada en un momento así, solo la calentó más, y con una nueva ola de deseo y poco criterio hundió nuevamente sus dedos contra ella y miro a Nick cuando dejó escapar y comprometedor gemido de su pequeña boca.

Noto como su compañero y socio en el crimen cambiaba de expresión de una estúpida de zorro a astuto, a algo una mirada hambrienta y casi malvada al comprender que no se detendría.

- _Nick_ –susurro entre jadeos y gemidos y Nick asintió lentamente, mirándola como planeando algo entre manos- _Aah, se siente… tan caliente…_

- _Es época más caliente, pelusa_ –sonrió y susurro en su oído- _es verano._

- _¿Podrías…?_ –Judy quería tentarlo, a estas alturas, ya podía aceptar cualquier cosa.

Nick negó con la cabeza y sonrió traviesamente.

- _Yo creo que lo estás haciendo…_ _ **muy**_ _ **bien**_ –ronroneo en su oído y ella se estremeció.

Estaba calentándose cada vez, estaba tan excitada y movía más profundo sus dedos en ella, ya no reprimía sus gemidos más. Su derecha se aferraba a la espalda de la silla y dejaba su voz salir para que su amigo la oyera.

 _-Oh, dulces galletas con queso_ –gimió Judy.

Quería que la tocara, lo quería tanto y su interior sollozaba por sentirlo recorrer su afelpado cuerpo como lo estaban haciendo sus ojos en este momento.

- _Nick…_

- _¿Uhm?_

- _Por favor…_ –rogo Judy ya empujando sus límites- _…tócame._

Quería sentirlo fuertemente, estaba tan cerca y su indiferencia la estaba matando y ya se estaba resignando a un no, cuando sintió la suave caricia en sus hombros y Judy miro a Nick desesperada y sorprendida por el contacto.

Nick paso un brazo detrás de ella, masajeando sus hombros suavemente como si la estuviera consolando, los dedos de Judy se movieron tensos al sentir apretados sus labios interiores, ella quería más. **_Más._**

- _Nick…_ –sollozo Judy.

- _Tranquila_ –arrullo Nick cerca de su oído y Judy gimió desesperada, con su pata la levanto por la barbilla y la obligo a mirarlo- _sigue, no te detengas._

Judy sintió como su otra pata deslizarse por su brazo y siguiendo todo el sendero hacia donde su pata estaba presionando su feminidad tan rápidamente como podía, y entonces coloco su pata sobre la de ella e hizo que apretara más sus dedos en su interior. Judy tembló.

- _Tranquila_ –le sonríe suavemente y lamio la comisura de sus labios sintiendo su respiración acelerada y sus mejillas enrojecidas- _tranquila, te tengo._

Y luego abrió su boca con los dedos y la beso, profunda y cálidamente, Judy sintió su lengua enredarse con la suya y estremecida y sometida con su pata sobre la de ella empujando más contra sí misma, la hizo sentir deseosa de algo más.

Sentía su olor cerca de ella, su lengua deslizando hasta el fondo de su garganta, sus cálidas patas la reconfortaban en su pecho y su ansiedad, Nick la estaba salvando de su necesidad y falta de placer.

Y aun así… **no era suficiente.**

Judy quería más, quería sentirlo dentro y fuera de ella, moviéndose en su apretada feminidad, pasando sus patas por su pequeño cuerpo, quería sentirse atrapada por su sensual boca y sus besos.

- _Aaah… aahm… Aah!_ –Judy gimió.

Ella vino.

Pero eso no significaba que esto hubiera acabado todavía.

Y la forma en la que Nick la miraba le daba completamente la razón.

En un movimiento rápido Judy se colgó de los hombros de Nick reclamando un beso más de su caliente boca, en cuanto lo abrazo, sintió sus brazos envolviendo su cuerpo y apretándola más contra sí mismo.

Ambos querían esto.

Mientras tanto en la recepción de la comisaria del ZPD, Clawhauser apaga el equipo de vigilancia del edificio mientras disfrutaba de un último bocadillo nocturno acompañado de el último sencillo de _Gazelle_ sonando desde sus audífonos. El simpático guepardo se movía cómicamente en su silla, mientras eliminaba la última grabación que había captado a cierta conejita junto a su compañero zorro en actividades poco apropiadas para la respetable policía que ella era.

Por suerte, Clawhauser no era quién para juzgar, y le haría el favor de sacarla de un buen lio antes de que revisaran estas cintas mañana, siempre podría justificar la falta con alguna falla en el sistema de seguridad. No sería un gran problema.

Después de todo Clawhauser siempre apoyaba a sus amigos.

-Aunque –murmuro para sí, el amigable guepardo- no poder ayudarles si al final no terminan con su reporte –suspira pero luego sonríe y apaga la última luz de la recepción- bueno, de todos modos, siempre supo que terminarían juntos.

Y con esas alentadoras palabras Clawhauser se retiró, dejando a sus mamíferos favoritos seguir con lo suyo.

* * *

 **Yyyyyyyy el fin.**

 **Iba hacer esto más largo y explicito pero, sigo con la mentalidad de que tengo límites para Zootopia que no pretendo cruzar aun, pero les digo para atormentarlos de que la idea iba por allí (** _si saben a qué me refiero ;P_ **)**

 **Con esto hecho, esperemos que el 2018 sea un gran año de nuevos proyectos y por supuesto nuevas historias ouo/**

 **Dejen reviews!**

 **Gracias!**


End file.
